


All gods fail, all mortals die

by Exmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmoose/pseuds/Exmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Children might or might not be a blessing, but to create them and then fail them was surely damnation."<br/><i>-Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar"</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	All gods fail, all mortals die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostvandals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvandals/gifts).



> "Children might or might not be a blessing, but to create them and then fail them was surely damnation."  
>  _-Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar"_

You'll always do what's best for your daughter. Or at least, you'll try your very damned hardest. You'll be a god for her, an omnipotent figure in her life. A perfect guardian.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/fYCa7)

 

But there's only so much help you can give her on her journey.

 

And inevitably, gods fail, and all the mortals die.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/cWGj4)

 

Good thing you're not the god anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by your second prompt: _"I’d love to see a fic from Mom’s perspective showing glimpses of her and Rose’s relationship as the latter grew up. It would also be great if you included some of her thoughts before dying. Alternatively, I’d love to see art depicting her and Rose in passive-aggressive strife!"_ I'm not a writer, but I wanted to depict the lifespan of Rose and Mom's relationship from Mom's perspective. It's not quite what you asked for, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
